User talk:Blankslate
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Thanks man, I appreciate the compliments :) Props to you for finding those awesome pics btw ;D Maybe we could do a Fanfic...maybe we can do a Roleplay, whatever suits your fancy better ;) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:49, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm...might be possible. I'm still making out my Gotei 13, which is mostly mine by creation, which is merging with Achrones150's Children of Izanami series...as well as a couple others. I need to look over your charries and stuff first to see if it can match up :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:59, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Anytime man...just to let you know...the Forumla is quite simple. Here it is... [ [ File : *placeimagenamehere* | *imagesizehere* | ] ] Of course you compress it together, but you get the idea, right? :D The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:47, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay :) From what I've seen of your Archdemon character, I'm not seeing any particular storylines with us involving him anytime soon...he's kind of Hogyoku-Aizen powerful, not something I'd like trying to match in power scale...just yet anyways. Maybe one of your Visored characters perhaps? We could start a storyline based on him, with maybe Kaze and his agents trying to retrieve him for dis...ahem, studying? XD BTW, how good is your grammer? Your articles are a bit shotty here and there, so I just wanted to ask before we start a collaberation in Literature based works ... :I The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:56, October 16, 2011 (UTC) IDEA! Since I looked over the quote(s) section of Ultharon, I thought to make a Join-Flashback Roleplay based on Ichigo Kurosaki vs Ultharon, and eventually it will lead up to Vasto-Hollowfied Ichigo vs Ultharon. What do you think? I think it will help build up character development on Ultharon, and it can also give a reason why this monster didn't return and destroy the Seireitei like he planned to...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 16:13, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Do you know how to set up that? I want you to do it if you don't mind... Also, please leave your signature after you post in my Talk Box so I know if its you or not...:P The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 22:01, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I dunno...seems kinda far fetched to me...:I Maybe we could do something like how he's totally demolishing the Gotei 13, including the deaths of certain powerful characters *explaining why they aren't present in my Gotei 13 500 years later or so* and then Ichigo will get there, fight him a bit, then Hollowfy and they do a Epic Battle....whatcha think about that idea? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:10, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Pretty good man...like how you did it, though I can tell you used the 1st Bleach Movie's cover and Photoshop, its still a nice look :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 14:56, October 21, 2011 (UTC) X3 Indeed... So...how do you plan to start your RP? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:05, October 21, 2011 (UTC) My opinions? Well...here some...: 1) Him being a 'Arch-Demon' and keep referring to him as 'Hollow' born kind've takes away anything special about him other than he's more suped up than Aizen-3rd Transformation. I mean...he's freaking powerful! But as a Demon I don't think he should be Hollow-born, otherwise all of your Demonic origin would be wasted. 2) If you insist on him being a Hollow, he should be the most ancient of Hollows, a Vasto Lorde of incredible power that no one thought to exist. A myth or a legend, so to speak, an ancient terror that was sealed away in the depths of Hueco Mundo LONG ago...and suddenly is reborn due to the weakening of the seals binding him, and suddenly is released. Due to Mayuri's monitoring equipment he set up on Hueco Mundo, they'll figure out a new terrifying threat has arisen, and they'll send the Stealth Force along with Captain Soi-Fon to investigate. Her Lieutenant and a lot of her 20 Stealth Force members die, and she's barely alive when they bring her back...news eventually is brought to the World of the Living of the crisis, and that the Lord Hollow is about to wreak havoc in the World of the Living first before heading to the Soul Society. Whatcha think? About the Archaedemon Well, to put it shortly, I think you would have to ask someone else. I'm no fan of overpowered characters, even if they are simply used for stories. Achrones150 20:39, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Edits I suggest you start editing your Malcom page. ALL PAGES that have under three paragraphs are deleted within two weeks.ダビデ - David, the Moon's Hidden Side 07:11, October 25, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 I'm sorry but ... I think you have the wrong person. I had nothing to do with creating Hinata Fon. That character belongs to User:Mewshuji. All of my articles are here -- Tsukiyume, Dorm President 17:16, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! DX I've been kinda tired and trying to think how this could work kinda drains me...sorry ): Any questions you have for me? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:35, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ...:D I loved it! I didn't know you were a ME fan! XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:48, October 27, 2011 (UTC) At his current power level...maybe...Vasto Lorde Arrancar would be the equivalent of an Espada #3 or up...possibly moreso o-o And sure, sounds better than fighting a being that could hand the butts of the Seireitei to them XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:19, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah about him being called Archdemon...I don't think he should be called that...I mean, he's not a Demon for one and you keep insisting he's a Hollow so he could be like the 'First' and the Greatest 'Vasto Lorde' Hollow to roam the known universe, he should have his own name too...does he have his own name? And I can't use Daisuke if you're going through with the Arc...your arc takes place during a time when Daisuke really wasn't a big shot and it would conflict with my storyline of my Gotei 13 :P The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:25, October 28, 2011 (UTC) So you're copying the title because of his massive power? Its not the same...he isn't a god...he wouldn't even be CLOSE to the power scale the Soul King would be on. Seriously, I think flexing his muscles would cause the Archdemon to break his own neck... But yeah, change it to something of just a name...a JAPANESE name mind you, just like all Bleach Characters have, but his title would be briefly mentioned as 'THE' Vasto Lorde...Lord of Hollows. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:05, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Well...put it into the Translate tool or whatever and put in 'Supreme Hollow' and see what you get...or Lord of all Hollows...or would that just not be interest of you? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:19, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Going well actually :) I'm gonna go to bed soon so I have to talk to you later, okay? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Sounds fitting...and he'd be the only Hollow without Shinigamification properties and is about Head Captain strength, something that no Soul Reaper wants to face xD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:18, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Depends on how this guy's going about his business as he is. Is he alone, or is he working with people? [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 01:38, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Message Yes, I got your message. I think it would be somewhat more interesting if you involved an arc that featured a specialized group of these Hollow as they attempt to awaken Ultharon. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 20:02, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I knew it was you XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:37, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Seen the trailer...its a good theme, I guess The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:50, November 1, 2011 (UTC) It was good...ate pizza and drank soda, played Naruto Storm 2 with a friend, watched FMA:Brotherhood...it was a good night...you? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 16:01, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh ROTLOL! XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 13:08, November 2, 2011 (UTC) For me, the only issue in me RP'ing in your Roleplay is that most of my characters wouldn't have made big debuts or even started major positions, so mostly Canon characters would be involved. You seemed to have some sort've fetish with Seu-Feng lately...and quite frankly, I don't see her settling down with ANYBODY other than Yoruichi xD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:17, November 3, 2011 (UTC) LOL! Don't worry about it, I think the same way about Soi-Fon...a adoring nearly older-sister mentor relationship with Yoruichi to the point of bashfullness...xD But yeah, I don't see the bitch settling down with anybody :P so there would have to be a good reason why she suddenly wants to save Omaeda's butt or why she'd fall in love with someone, develop feelings of any romantic kind, or neglect her duties. She's about one of the most Hardcore Soul Reapers you'd see of all the Captains in the 13 Court Guard Squads next to Saijin Komamura, Byakuya Kuchiki, and the Head Captain obviously XP The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:02, November 3, 2011 (UTC) XD rotlol! You went to town, huh? It seems like this is more suited as a Fanfic than a Roleplay to me...you pretty much know the whole plot and how its supposed to turn out xD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:38, November 5, 2011 (UTC) 1) A: To clarify, the creation of Children of Izanami goes to credit of Achrones150. As for characters and plot devices that we're working on, most of the stuff we're doing is Parallel universe stuff compared to the stuff that Darkness is doing with Achrones. Our work is usually seen by the Spanish titles rather than the English titles, so in a sense, they are completely different stories. So in technical terms, it belongs to Achrones150, Mangetsu20, and Darkness-whoever xD. 2) A: I have not brought up, or may not bring up the name 'Kurosaki' in the Children of Izanami series that we're doing. The one that is brought up in Achrones and Darkness' version, yes has a few Kurosaki members. I don't know if I intend to mention anything specific about Kurosaki other than he played an important role in the development of the Soul Society in the future. Beyond that, you'll have to ask Achron about that... 3) A: For all intents and purposes, most if not all of the Canon characters of Bleach in our Spanish Titled Universe are probably dead or forgotten. I want to make a purely OC Gotei 13 for myself...it saves the trouble of trying to claim characters and clarifying how they're mine and how they fit into my Gotei 13's history. On Achron's side, I know quite a few characters of Canon are alive for his universe with Darkness, but I have no idea how many are...you'll have to ask him... 4) A: Quite possible...though I don't think it would be probable at this point. 5) A: No 6) A: Lol! Sure xD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:29, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Don't Spoil it!!!! LOL! No I haven't, but I have a good guess on how it goes...why? Is there something from the movie that inspires you?The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:04, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Sounds interesting...make sure to update your character as such if we're going to use him, also bring this up with Achrones...he IS after all the one behind most of the plot in the Children of Izanami that WE are a part of :I The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:17, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Information Concerning CoI. About the canon character thing: for that, the only canon character involved is Rukia Kuchiki. However, it doesn't really matter, as you can convert canon characters under your name for personal (albeit limited) use. As for the Kurosaki characters, none of them are actually related to Ichigo. It's just a similarity of names. As for your last and final question, Ultharon's presence in Yuurei (should he decide to reside in Yuurei when or if he survives) will most likely cause a bit of tension between it and the Soul Society. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper'']] 15:24, November 7, 2011 (UTC)